The Night She Changed Forever
by MoonPrincessLuna13
Summary: I am not sure what to put here,
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the winter; a nasty storm blew outside of a small cottage just outside the Everfree Forest. Inside was a yellow pegasus with a light pink mane and tail. She was in the kitchen in the middle of making some tea when there was a loud knock at the door. Startled, the pegasus jumped in the air and hid under the table. After a few minutes, she crept out of her hiding place and slowly made her way to the door. She only opened the door a crack, but the wind whipped it open and sent the young pony flying backwards.

"May I come in, please? It's really cold out here." She recognized the voice as soon as she heard it.

"S-sure," she said very quietly. A large figure stepped in the doorway and with some effort, managed to the close the door. "S-s-so what are you doing all the way out here Rainbow Dash?" she asked the blue pegasus.

"Oh, nothing," Rainbow Dash responded. "Somepony dared me to spend the night in the Everfree Forest. But then I remembered there was supposed to be a big storm tonight. So I came back just in time to help it really get going. I didn't have enough time to get back to my place, and your cottage was the closest to where I was. What were doing before I came in Fluttershy?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just about to make some warm tea for myself. Do you want some?" Fluttershy made her way back into the kitchen and checked on her water.

"Sure," Rainbow Dash said. She stayed in the living room and sat on a couch. A little bunny Fluttershy kept as a pet hopped up next to her, begging for attention. Rainbow Dash gave him a little pat on the head.

Fluttershy came in with a cup of tea. "Here you go," she said, setting it down on the table in front of the couch. Rainbow Dash took the cup and took a tiny sip. The warmth slowly spread throughout her body, making her a little bit warmer. Fluttershy came in with her own cup of tea and sat next to Rainbow Dash. They sat in an awkward silence while they drank their tea.

"So…" Fluttershy began. "when is this storm supposed to stop?"

"Oh, it should be over by the time you wake up." Rainbow took the final sip of the tea and set it on the table. She got up and headed toward the door, ready to leave. "Guess I'll see you later Fluttershy."

"Wait!" Fluttershy cried out. She didn't want Rainbow Dash to leave. Realizing she spoke so loudly, she continued in a quiet voice, "Why don't you just spend the night here? The storm is quit bad…" She hid part of her face behind her mane.

Rainbow Dash looked her kindly. "Sure. But I probably won't be here when you wake up. You know, with the storm and all." Rainbow Dash suddenly got nervous. She looked down, cheeks slightly pink.

"I-I-I mean, you don't have to, if you don't want." Fluttershy looked down at her hooves when she noticed Rainbow Dash coming closer.

"I'd love to stay here with you," Rainbow said, having forgotten her nerves. "Wanna go upstairs? It's getting pretty late. Fluttershy gave a tiny nod. Rainbow slowly put her wing over Fluttershy and walked with her upstairs to her room.

"I only have this one bed," Fluttershy said. "Are you sure you want me to sleep on it with you? I can get quite…. squirmy…"

"Yes, I do," Rainbow Dash said, wing still over Fluttershy. "I wouldn't want anything more."

"_I really wish this wasn't happening,"_ Fluttershy thought._ "I don't want to hurt her."_ Rainbow got on one side of the bed while Fluttershy got on the other. As soon as Fluttershy got into the bed, Rainbow Dash came right up behind her and put her hooves around her. "It's kinda cold," Rainbow Dash said. "Mind if we cuddle?"

"Sure," Fluttershy said quietly. _"But no!" _she thought. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Fluttershy still did not say anything. It felt nice having Rainbow Dash there to keep her warm.

"Maybe this will be different." She sighed happily and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy woke up to Rainbow Dash still beside her with her hooves around her. The sun was visible through her window. She gave a tiny gasp and quickly turned over.

"Rainbow!" She poked Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, wake up! You forgot to stop the storm with the other pegasi!" Fluttershy's yelling wasn't very loud, but it was loud enough to wake up Rainbow Dash.

"Calm down Fluttershy, that was hours ago. I didn't miss it." Rainbow yawned. Fluttershy looked close enough to notice two of her teeth and turned into fangs.

"Oh no," she said quietly. "No…" She lowered her head a little.

"What was that Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash got out of the bed and walked over to the window where Fluttershy was also headed to.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself." Fluttershy yawned a little, but just enough to notice Fluttershy had two fangs.

"Um, Fluttershy, what's wrong with your teeth? It kinda looks like you have…. Fangs." Rainbow Dash took a tiny step back.

Fluttershy quickly closed her mouth. "I…. I…." Fluttershy knew she couldn't escape this one. She lowered her head and sighed. "You know how a while ago, when I turned into a vampire fruit bat?"

"Yeah! It was so cool how you had fangs and bat wings and-"

"Well," Fluttershy interrupted, holding up a hoof for Rainbow to stop. "Whenever night comes, I kinda turn into a bat and can't really control what I do when I see a pony. That's why I didn't want to sleep with you. When I bite ponies, they usually die…" Fluttershy paused, sick with the thought she sometimes kills innocent ponies. "But that's not what happened to you." She looked back up to Rainbow's shocked face.

"So… What did happen to me?" Rainbow Dash asked, following Fluttershy and went to her bathroom.

"Just take a look at yourself, Rainbow. Just look." Fluttershy turned away, willing herself not cry.

"I don't see any-" That's when Rainbow Dash noticed her fangs. She got closer to inspect them. "Woah.." Rainbow Dash marveled at her newfound fangs. "Did anything else change?" she asked, turning towards Fluttershy.

"Yeah," she squeaked. "Look at your cutie mark." Rainbow turned and looked at her cutie mark. It was like her old one, but instead of a cloud, it was a bat.

"This. Is. Awesome! I can't believe I turned into a bat like you!" Rainbow jumped up and down and small circles.

"Well, only at night. And you can't really control what you do to other ponies." Fluttershy noticed how excited Rainbow Dash was. "But wait, how did I become like this?" She looked over at Fluttershy, confused.

"I guess at some point in the night, most likely when I first turned into a bat and saw you, I bite you in a different place than normal. So I guess instead of dying, you turned into a bat like me." Fluttershy started walking out of the bathroom and downstairs to start making breakfast. Rainbow followed, filled with questions she wanted answers to.

"Then how come when I woke up and it was still night I didn't turn full-bat?"

"Maybe because I had just bitten you, the effects of it didn't start."

"Is that why you weren't there when I woke up to take care of the storm?"

"Yes."

"What were you doing?"

"I was sucking the juice of apples and spitting the seeds. I made sure they weren't Applejack's though."

Rainbow Dash opened her wings to see if they changed. To her delight and surprise, they had changed into bat wings. Fluttershy went into the kitchen, unaware of Rainbow's wings. Fluttershy started on making eggs. When they were ready, she placed plates on the table. Rainbow Dash hungrily ate the eggs and was finished before Fluttershy took a bite out of hers.

Rainbow leaned back in her chair and put her hooves behind her head. She stuck out her wings and said, "These babies changed too." Fluttershy looked over and Rainbow Dash and stared open mouthed at her bat wings. "And it looks like yours changed too." Fluttershy looked at her own wings with surprise.

"I guess it's becoming more permanent every time." She gasped. "What are we going to tell the others? They can't see us like this with our bat wings!" Fluttershy got up ignoring her eggs and started running around her house. Rainbow got up and stopped her.

"Let's go to Twilight's house and tell her what happened. With you being a bat and biting me and all." Rainbow Dash blushed a little. "Then we can go to Rarity's so she can help us cover up our wings and cutie marks."

"But, what are we gonna do until we get there?" Fluttershy started breathing harder and harder.

"Calm down Fluttershy. We can just fly high enough so nopony sees us." Rainbow headed for the door, gesturing for Fluttershy to follow. Fluttershy followed. Rainbow opened the door and took to air, with Fluttershy close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

None of the ponies spotted Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash as they flew high in the sky towards Twilight's house/library.

"Okay, here's what we're going to," Rainbow Dash said. "We're going to drop down right in front of the door, quickly open it, and run inside. Got that Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash looked over to Fluttershy. Fluttershy nodded her head.

"Okay, on three. One….." Rainbow started. "Two…. THREE!" Both pegasi raced toward the door. Rainbow burst through the door, Fluttershy close behind. Rainbow Dash quickly turned around and closed the door.

"Twilight!" Rainbow shouted, looking around.

"Yes, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight said, coming down the stairs. Taking one look at Rainbow and Fluttershy she said, "Oh sweet Celestia, what happened to you two?!"

"Um, well, I uh," Fluttershy said shakily. "I, uh, kinda turned Rainbow into a bat last night, and normally they would die when I bit them but, um, I guess that didn't happen with Rainbow. And now we look even more like bats then before." Fluttershy looked at Twilight, hiding most of her face behind her mane.

"But, how are you a bat in the first place?" Twilight asked, confused.

"Well, um, remember when I had turned into one? Well, I guess it never really went away, so every night I turn into a bat. But sometimes I bite ponies and they usually die or become very injured. But that didn't happen with Rainbow for some reason." Fluttershy snuck a peek and Rainbow Dash before continuing. "And I guess now, the effects are becoming more permanent. We weren't sure what to do, so we came here."

"Yeah," Rainbow said. "But this is pretty cool. I mean, we have bat wings, fangs, and are cutie marks have bats!"

"I'll see if there's a spell I can use to change you back," Twilight said as she started going through her books. "Spike!" Twilight called. "I need your help!"

Spike came down the stairs. "Yes Twili-" He stopped when he saw the two pegasi. "AHHHH! TWILIGHT! WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!?" Spike screamed, pointing at Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"Calm down Spike. It's just me and Fluttershy," Rainbow said, slightly laughing. "We've just, uh, changed!"

"Spike, I need you to help me find a spell that can change these two back," Twilight said, ignoring that fact that he screamed.

"Okay," Spike said, then started looking through books opposite of Twilight.

After a few hours of looking through books, Twilight hadn't found any spells that could help Rainbow and Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry guys, but there just isn't anyway to change you back," Twilight said, exhausted from looking through all the books.

"Oh, um, are you sure there isn't a spell to make me not bite other ponies? Or at least have control of myself around them?" Fluttershy asked, starting to get worried that she would kill more ponies.

"Well, there is this one spell that might work…" Twilight looked a little uneasy. "But I've never used it on another pony before. I haven't even tried it on anything." She looked over at Fluttershy. "I'm sorry Fluttershy. I wish I could help you."

"Don't worry Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said, nudging Fluttershy. "I'll make sure you don't harm any more ponies." Rainbow looked over at Twilight. "But Twilight, how exactly are we going to hid our wings and cutie marks? I mean, they clearly are different."

"Maybe we can go over to Rarity's and she can help cover them up." Twilight started for the door.

"Oh, but, um, what about the fangs. Do think anyone will look at them?" Fluttershy was about to say more, but Twilight interrupted her.

"As long as you keep your mouth closed, you'll be fine. And besides, not many ponies are out today." As Twilight opened her door, she saw a huge crowed of ponies going from her house to Rarity's. "Maybe this will be harder than I thought," Twilight said out loud to herself.

* * *

Thanks you so much for liking my story! Sorry if you have to wait a little while for a new chapter. But thanks for for the positive reviews! It helps me get writing!


	4. Chapter 4

"Maybe its better that we stay here for the day," Twilight said, closing the door before Fluttershy or Rainbow Dash could look out the door.

"But, what if I bite you too?" Fluttershy asked, fear creeping into her voice. "I don't any other pony to have a possibility of dying! And then Rainbow might try to bite you too!"

"Fluttershy, I'll be fine," Twilight said, walking over to Fluttershy. "As long as you don't mind sleeping down in the basement. I'll have to lock the door so you can't get out. Plus, I'm sure Rainbow will have complete control over herself." Twilight turned away from Fluttershy and looked and Rainbow Dash and showed the worry in her eyes.

"Yeah Fluttershy," Rainbow said. "The only thing that will probably happen is I get bat ears. I have everything else." Rainbow paused, thinking of what she could say to make Fluttershy calm. "And maybe, since that's the only thing that changes for you, too, maybe you'll have complete control!" Rainbow looked at Fluttershy, expecting an answer.

"Well," Fluttershy started. "I have noticed I can control myself more every time one part of my body doesn't have to change.." Fluttershy still looked a little uncertain, but definitely felt better. "So, um, why do we have to stay here?" Fluttershy asked. "Not that I don't mind," she added quietly.

"Oh, um," Twilight thought for a moment. "Well…." Her eyes lit up a little. "I want to see how you act at night. I'm gonna come down around midnight and see." Seeing the worry in Fluttershy's eyes Twilight added, "But don't worry, I'll be careful." Twilight gave a smile, hoping to be convincing.

"Ya know, that's nice and all, but why do you REALLY want us to stay?" Rainbow got closer on the word "really" then backed away. "I mean, you said we we're going to go to Rarity's. But now after you look outside, all of sudden we should stay here." Rainbow looked smugly and Twilight, seeing through her lie.

Twilight sighed. "There's a large crowd of ponies going all the way from here to Rarity's." Twilight looked at Rainbow and Fluttershy. "I thought that maybe I should wait until tomorrow when there won't be a crowd that you have to worry about."

"And why was-" Rainbow was interrupted when the door opened and Pinkie Pie came in.

"Hey Twilight!" Pinkie said in her normal cheery way. "I saw Fluttershy and Rainbow come in so I decided it would be fun to see what's going on. They seemed in a hurry." Pinkie looked over and gasped and the sight of Fluttershy and Rainbow. "What happened to you two?"

After Fluttershy told Pinkie Pie what happened, Pinkie stood there, seemingly frozen. "That's sooooo cool! I wish I could be a bat. It would be so much fun having wings and fangs and-"

"Yes, except there is no way to change them back," Twilight said before Pinkie could continue talking. "They are completely bat, except for their ears."

"Ohhhhhhh." Pinkie looked at the two pegasi. "I have made a decision!"

"Oh no," Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow said in unison.

"I want to be a bat too!" Pinkie Pie smiled big. "It seems like sooooo much fun! Maybe we could ALL become bats!" Pinkie looked overjoyed at the idea that all her friends would be bats together.

"Um, Pinkie? The only way for us to be bats too, is for Fluttershy to bite us." Twilight gave a slight shiver at the thought.

"Soooooo…?" Pinkie looked over at Fluttershy. "So, Fluttershy, bite me! I REALLY want to be a bat!" Pinkie thought a moment. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I should get Rarity and Applejack!" Before anypony could stop her, Pinkie raced out the door.

"Oh, no, do I really have to bite all my friends?" Fluttershy looked at Rainbow Dash, fear and worry clearly showing in her eyes.

Rainbow gave Twilight a look that clearly said to give them some peace. Twilight left without any more encouragement. "Of course not, Flutters," Rainbow said, putting her wing around Fluttershy. Just hearing Rainbow call her "Flutters" made Fluttershy feel better. "It'll all be okay. Now come on, let's go downstairs. I'm tired." Rainbow, wing still around Fluttershy, leads the way downstairs and settles into the bed Twilight had ready. Fluttershy got right up next to Rainbow, facing her. Just before she fell asleep, Fluttershy heard Rainbow whisper "I love you." Rainbow looked at her with sleepy eyes. "I love you too," Fluttershy replied before falling asleep next to the pony of her dreams.

* * *

Oooooh, a little something between Rainbow and Flutters (love that nickname.) I really don't like this shipping, but it's growing on me. Please keep posting those positive reviews! It really helps me write! And if you have any ideas, feel free to share! Might not be able to post a new chapter until Sunday or Monday. Going on a little vaycay. Hopefully they'll have free wifi at the hotel! Love all of ya for liking my story!


	5. Chapter 5

Fluttershy woke up with her ear throbbing with pain. She looked over at Rainbow Dash. She looked so beautiful laying there. But then, Rainbow's ear started to change. It was turning into the bat ears! "_Maybe that's what's happening to me too!" _Fluttershy thought. When she was sure Rainbow Dash's ear was finished changing, she gently tried to wake her up.

"Rainbow," she whispered. "Rainbow!" she whispered a little louder. Fluttershy nudged Rainbow Dash a little and whispered a little bit louder, "Rainbow!"

"Wha, huh?" Rainbow looked over at Fluttershy. "What are you doing Fluttershy?"

"Oh, well, um, I was just trying to wake you up 'cause it was morning," Fluttershy lowered her head a little. "But, you know, you don't have to get up if you want to sleep a little longer." She hid most of her face behind her mane. Rainbow Dash gave a little smile and pulled Fluttershy closer.

"I would do anything if meant being with you," Rainbow whispered in Fluttershy's ear. Rainbow moved her head back to look at Fluttershy. Rainbow moved close enough so that their noses were touching. Fluttershy's checks were bright pink. Rainbow moved in to kiss Fluttershy….

"RAINBOW! FLUTTERSHY! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" Pinkie Pie flung the door open and hopped downstairs. Rainbow got out of the bed before Pinkie could see her with Fluttershy. "Hey, Fluttershy." Pinkie looked at Fluttershy. "Twilight needs you."

"Um, what about Rainbow?" Fluttershy didn't want to go alone. She wanted Rainbow to be with her.

"Oh, she doesn't need her yet," Pinkie Pie looked at Rainbow and moved her hoof over Rainbow's chest. Rainbow gave Fluttershy a look saying _"sorry" _and turned her head away.

"Fluttershy, are you going to leave yet? Me and Rainbow Dash need to have a little fun….. _**Alone**_." Pinkie looked at Rainbow with love in her eyes. She leaned it to kiss Rainbow. Fluttershy couldn't take it. She ran upstairs, fighting back tears. Fluttershy ran straight into Applejack. Applejack looked at Fluttershy in surprise.

"What's wrong Fluttershy?" Applejack said, looking worried. Fluttershy shook her head and raced passed her. Fluttershy had almost made it out the door when Rarity opened it and hit Fluttershy right on the head. Fluttershy fell to the ground and everything went black.

Fluttershy woke up to bright lights and the worried faces of her friends. She noticed Rarity was standing farther away with her head down looking guilty.

"Thank goodness you're ok." Fluttershy turned toward Rainbow Dash and relief flooded her eyes. But right next to her was Pinkie pie, so Fluttershy quickly turned away.

"Hey, Fluttershy, are you okay?" Twilight leaned in to look at Fluttershy. "You really banged your head hard."

"I'm fine," Fluttershy said weekly.

"Are you sure?" Applejack asked.

"Yes," Fluttershy replied.

"Are you sure you're sure?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yes," Fluttershy said again. "Just a little tired."

Rarity slowly came up to Fluttershy; everyone moved back so she could get close. "Oh, Fluttershy, I am very sorry. I didn't expect anyone to be at the door, but then there you were, lying on the floor unconscious. I'm very sorry." Rarity looked at her with mixed emotions in her eyes. Before Fluttershy could even start to see, Rarity looked away.

"Hey guys, can you give me and Fluttershy a minute to ourselves?" Rainbow asked.

"Why would you want a minute with HER?" Fluttershy heard Pinkie whisper in Rainbow's ear. "She's nothing special." Fluttershy thought she was gonna cry. The others had left before Pinkie Pie had whispered in Rainbow's ear.

"Can you just, go? I need to say something to her." Rainbow Dash nudged Pinkie Pie toward the door out of the hospital room.

"Oh, ok. But hurry Rainbow! I'll be waiting in my bed." She winked at Rainbow before heading out the door.

"Listen, Fluttershy, we need to talk." Rainbow got right next Fluttershy and gently kissed her on the check.

* * *

Little cliffhanger! Rainbow and Pinkie Pie... Idk.. But anyone have nay ideas on what should happen next? I'm not sure what should happen next. It's nice to know you like it and it helps me write even more! Plz tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Fluttershy turned away from Rainbow. How could she do this to her? She wasn't sure how she felt about her.

"Just go away Rainbow _Dash_." Fluttershy hated the way that came out, but she knew she shouldn't take it back. She heard Rainbow Dash leave, hearing a tiny sniffle.

"She WHAT?!" Pinkie Pie screamed and marched into where Fluttershy was. "Fluttershy you-"

"Stop!" Rainbow dashed in and tackled Pinkie Pie and dragged her out. Fluttershy watched in a stunned silence. She could hear Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash arguing. She couldn't understand what they were saying but she could tell one thing that happened; it was the end of Pinkie and Rainbow. Fluttershy rested her head on her pillow and thought about what happened. Rainbow was with her while also being with Pinkie. The more she thought about it, the more she thought that maybe Pinkie and Rainbow weren't a thing. But then why did Pinkie kiss Rainbow? Was it just Pinkie liking Rainbow? Fluttershy couldn't stand to think about it. Fluttershy closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Fluttershy woke up and found Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity looking over her. A doctor came over and whispered something into Twilights ear; Twilight nodded.

"Well," Twilight began. "The doctor says you can go home. Nothing serious happened. And about the whole pony/bat thing, he can't fix it." Fluttershy gave a tiny sigh. As much fun as it was… "But I did find a way to make you normal again!" Twilight's eyes shone with happiness. "Zecora has a potion for that changes things back to the way they were."

Applejack looked at Fluttershy closer. "Is something wrong, Fluttershy?" Applejack asked.

Fluttershy gave a huge smile, hoping it would convince her. "Ah, nope! Everything is great!" Fluttershy kept smiling, hoping Applejack would stop looking at her like that.

"Hey, has anyone seen Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie?" Rarity asked, mostly asking Fluttershy.

"I haven't seen them since yesterday," Fluttershy said, dropping her smile.

"We'll find them, don't worry," Twilight said, clearly wanting to get back to Fluttershy's problem. "Rainbow took the potion, so we know it works. Fluttershy just needs to go to Zecora's." Twilight side glanced at Applejack and Rarity. "I'm gonna head down there now and help her make another potion." Twilight turned around and headed off to Zecora's.

"I'm gonna go with Twilight. Make sure she gets there safe an' all." Applejack turned around and raced after her.

"Guess that means I'm taking you, huh." Rarity looked a little nervous. "We can leave whenever you're ready." Rarity headed toward the exit.

"Wait!" Fluttershy said a little louder than expected. Rarity turned around. "Can you stay with me? It's kinda lonely being here by myself." Fluttershy hid her face behind her mane, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Rarity looked her with understanding.

"Sure," Rarity said. Rarity walked over next to the bed and sat beside Fluttershy. "So, when do you want to leave?" Fluttershy thought for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders. "Want to stop at my place and get you something warm to wear? It's still a little chilly outside." Fluttershy nodded and slowly got out of the hospital bed. Rarity helped Fluttershy (the little that she needed) walk to Rarity house.

"I think this scarf is the best out of all them!" Rarity said in delight. Fluttershy was wearing a light pink scarf, similar to the color of her mane. Rarity had her own scarf; it was a royal red color. The two ponies headed out into the chilly air and towards the Everfree Forest.

* * *

_Hey, sorry for the late chapter. I'm not trying to be pushy, but it would be nice to know someone is reading this. Not getting much motivation to write. Might do just one, maybe two chapters, depending on how I feel._


	7. Chapter 7

Rarity and Fluttershy walked through the Everfree forest. They didn't talk much; it was mostly Fluttershy getting spooked every 5 minutes. When they had finally reached Zecora's hut, Twilight and Applejack were talking with Zecora about the missing Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. When Fluttershy and Rarity walked in, all eyes were on them.

"My dear Fluttershy, drink up this potion, and you will be better in no time," Zecora said, walking over to Fluttershy. Zecora began to look at Fluttershy in slight wonder; she began to look closer at Fluttershy, fully examining her. Zecora looked at Twilight and nodded. Twilight used her levitation on the potion and moved the potion towards Fluttershy.

"Are you sure this works?" Fluttershy asked skeptically.

"Of course it works," Applejack said, walking over to Fluttershy. "I came with Rainbow Dash and she's fine now."

"Oh, ok, if you're sure," Fluttershy said, taking the potion.

"Wait!" Zecora shouted just ask Fluttershy was about to drink the potion. "The best way to take this potion, take this leaf; it make it less painful by putting you to sleep." Zecora went took the leaf she had gotten out and brought it over to Fluttershy.

"Um, what am I supposed to do with it?" Fluttershy asked, looking at the leaf. Zecora shoved the leaf into her mouth.

"Now drink the potion," Zecora said. Fluttershy drank the potion; it tasted terrible, especially with the leaf. As soon as Fluttershy was done, she began to feel light-headed and sleepy. She collapsed to floor, asleep.

"I can take her home," Rarity said, hauling Fluttershy onto her back. "It won't be any trouble at all." With that, Rarity headed out the door.

When Fluttershy woke up, she was in a soft bed. She could feel some kind of presence next to her, keeping her warm. She cuddled up closer to it; whatever was there turned around. She could feel hooves around her, pulling her closer. Fluttershy wasn't sure who it was, but she knew it wasn't Rainbow Dash.

"How are feeling?" Fluttershy was shocked at who it was; Rarity.

"I'm feeling fine," Fluttershy replied.

"Well that potion certainly worked," Rarity said. "Before I even got here you were back to normal. While I was carrying you I could feel you trembling. So it's good to know you're feeling alright." Rarity slipped away and Fluttershy could hear going downstairs. A few minutes later Rarity came back upstairs levitating a tray. Fluttershy sat up and Rarity put the tray in front of her. It was a perfectly made breakfast, perfectly organized on the tray. Fluttershy blushed that Rarity would do this for her.

"Thank you Rarity," Fluttershy said, slightly blushing.

"I'm just gonna bring these downstairs really quick," Rarity said, using her unicorn powers to bring some of her dresses downstairs. Fluttershy ate her breakfast and was finished by the time Rarity came back upstairs. Rarity took the tray and Fluttershy got up.

"Hey, um, Rarity?" Rarity looked over at Fluttershy. "I should, um, probably be heading home. Angel is probably getting really worried. And hungry." Fluttershy started to head towards the stairs to go back home.

"Oh," Rarity said, looking a little disappointed. "I'll see you around then." Rarity went downstairs and into the kitchen. Fluttershy followed but instead went outside. Fluttershy rushed home; when she got there, she immediately got a pencil and paper and started to right a note. She put it in the mailbox just before the mailhorse came.

"Can you please get this note delivered as soon as you can?" She asked him. "It's really important." The mailhorse just nodded and took the note. Fluttershy went inside and fed all of her animals. Angel came right up to her and snuggled into Fluttershy mane.

"It's good to see you too Angel." Fluttershy hugged Angel then went upstairs to her room. She looked around at the pictures of her friends. Her eyes stopped at a picture of Rarity. She picked it up and looked at it. All of a sudden, there was knock at the door.

* * *

Yeah, so, I'm thinking of ending at probably chapter 10, since people aren't seeming to care. But anyway, yeah, I'm going to start on another story soon. This really turned out different then I thought.


End file.
